blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Policy:RP Policy
These rules are to regulate RPing and to make it more enjoyable, these rules are 'not' to apply to joke RPs =And they are listed..= Here: *1. No Godmodding (No illogical instakill attacks, no autohits safe, no illogical powergains, no dodging/blocking every attack, instantly adding new abilities, etc.), this is obvious. **1-1. Controlling others' characters too. Unless it's a mind control/hypnosis gimmick they've fallen for, though even those need to have a chance to fail (80-90% chance to fail is very good). **1-2. This also includes going back on a character's actions. *2. No Powerplaying (Instantly procuring items, such as chaos emeralds, powerful or not,) **2-1. Hammerspace with having no skill in Spacial manipulation is FailRP. ***2-1A With Raw Space Magic/Kinetic use, and being highly experienced in the field, or made a Spacial infused magicweave backpack or anything similar is fine. *3. No Metagaming (No instantly knowing an enemy's weakness, unless it's within a moveset. No knowing every move of your opponent, no illogical powerscales) **3-1. You're not someone who's beaten the game of the RP sector. Prove that you know. (Does not include "Oh, I read the character's page.") *4. If you want to fight people, expect that you can lose things just as equally, especially if it's a fight to the death. Attempting to kill someone will be counted as a fight to the death agreement. Minion/Mook/Nameless person or not, it still will be. **4-1. Instantly calling someone out for Godmodding when you're losing a fight and being butthurt is FailRPModding. ***4-1A. Instantly just calling someone OP or a Godmodder for something you don't know how to counter is FailRPModding, too. **4-2. Trying to plead for your character's life makes you look bad ***4-2A. How? Because you expect to get off scotfree trying to kill everyone else. **4-3. Trying to attack someone over stupidity is FailRP ***4-3A. Such as AMA's attack on Orihara because the Snipers are apparently oppressing the public, when they're not aiming at anything, and serving as lookouts, as well as instant crime stoppers. *5. Just because your character has a Name doesn't mean they're meant to be all powerful, and they're free of killing Minion/Mook/Nameless people, and would be regarded as an innocent, or not very criminal in nature **5-1. Trying to plead that your character is an innocent person when they've killed people is illogical. **5-2. Killing people may put you up to a Fight to the Death, but most logical people would simply just try and detain the criminal. *6. Super Forms are stupid **6-1. While there is no rule to prevent it, instantly having a super form for no reason at all, bad. **6-2. It's understandable if you go into a Super Form or Power Burst in the midst of a long going/tough fight, but you still need to explain how you're able to be within these lines. *7. You're not above the rules: Rank, Activity, or Experience doesn't excuse you from your own shitty FailRP skills. **7-1. Nor if your parent supposedly works for Wikia. **7-2. Nor if you try to put enough money to lawsuit, which'll have you gain nothing in the end. **7-3. Another part of this is that you try to be a lawyer, or your parent(s) are lawyers, where you think that you can just do anything you want anyways. *8. All RPs in chat are freejoin, unless you have violations in your RP record. *9. You're not allowed to control what happens in an RP's timeline, or to put in timeskips, or to change the plot and/or characters drastically. **9-1. Dictating the characters who would be played, and telling people to RP as other characters is FailDictator ***9-1A. If it's such a concern, go make a Private RP or whatever. *10. Keep your smut in your pants and out of Mainspace/Main Chat RPs, you can only go as so far to reference said smut, or use innuendos, but not do it within. **10-1. In Private RPs, it's fine, but only in Chat, and not in Mainspace. *11. Slamming someone for their character's beliefs just makes you look silly **11-1. Though people can judge you for your character's acts, as acts aren't beliefs. *12. You're not the main character of a the RP, nor the Hero of it, bring your power fantasies elsewhere. **12-1. Accept your losses. *13. Your character isn't beautiful, sexy, etc. to us. **13-1. Again, keep your smut in your pants. *14. Have some fun, and don't fuck up everyone else's fun. **14-1. To be fair, everyone starts with a clean record, don't fuck it up. **14-2. Report to the mods for a call on anyone's rulebreaks **14-3. If not, we'll just laugh at you. =Caution List= =Banned List=